


Nothin' lasts forever

by lovewido



Series: Light me up [2]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Daryl, Alpha Daryl Dixon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bottom Rick, Bottom Rick Grimes, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Rick, Omega Rick Grimes, Rick is a protective dad, Rick is a strong independent omega, Rick is angst on the inside, Self-Lubrication, Still trying to follow the story, Top Daryl, Top Daryl Dixon, With some tweaks as I like it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovewido/pseuds/lovewido
Summary: Michonne, Carl and him were back on the road. He didn’t count the days, the weeks or even months if that was possible, but his beard had grown quite a bit. So if his beard was any indication of time.. it must’ve been a while since the prison fell apart. Been a whilesince… No, he shouldn’t think about that. He should be focussed. He was glad that Michonne found them, she’s been great with Carl.. Best friends even. And because of that he smiled. His body was still recovering from…that day.Continuation of "We lost it all"Recommended to read the first fic before entering this fic, loads of important information there!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So.. Hi there again :"D 
> 
> The last chapter of the last fic was uploaded the 29th of December 2018... So I'm a bit late :"D I had to deal with a major writers block. I had LOADS of ideas for this fic and how to play it out but.. well... I just couldn't write it. Even now I have 2 chapters written, so I'm going to keep it at once a week an update. Though due to my education it could be longer!  
> For some chapters I'll have some information in the notes, as I'm doing some things that can't be immediately explained (like in chapter 2!) which will also influence the way I'm writing!
> 
> Anyway, we pick up the story a bit later! Still from Rick's POV. Let's hope Rick finally gets some love he deserves because HE DOES. Well, I'm the one responsible for that but I know me. I know what an ass I could be when I'm writing :"D
> 
> I hope you guys will enjoy the new chapter but also the new part!! 
> 
> Lots of love and thank you to all of those who were patiently waiting!!!
> 
> xx lovewido

Michonne, Carl and him were back on the road. He didn’t count the days, the weeks or even months if that was possible, but his beard had grown quite a bit. So if his beard was any indication of time.. it must’ve been a while since the prison fell apart. Been a while _since_ … No, he shouldn’t think about that. He should be focussed. He was glad that Michonne found them, she’s been great with Carl.. Best friends even. And because of that he smiled. His body was still recovering from… _that day_. And because of that he had no heats yet. Luckily for him, because they were moving almost constantly. They hadn’t found any heat suppressants either; they did find anticonceptions though. And even though he couldn’t even think about it himself, he knew it must be the only solution. 

Only the thought made him shiver. That would mean that _Carl_ … Carl already told him he would if it would help him and of course that was touching.. but he shouldn’t have to put his son through all of this.. He sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose. The last couple of days were.. tiring. A couple of days ago he had a struggle in a house, had to choke one of the people to death and leave the house before any of the other members of the group had seen him. 

It was all about survival now. And he wanted to survive. For Carl. He didn’t want to leave Carl. He licked over his chapped lips, their main goal had been finding water and food. Hell, Carl was sleeping in the damned car. He and Michonne were sitting in front of a dying fire, gently pushing the wood every now and then to stay warm, but not putting too much on it so that walkers or people would notice them. Somewhere, deep inside of him, he hoped the people from their old pack would find them. That they would be reunited. 

But he knew that was nothing more than a dream. He knew people must’ve died and more than that, people might be going the complete opposite way from them. It was complicated, of that he was sure. He felt a shiver running through his body, because he knew that he would probably never see the rest of the pack anymore. Never see Daryl anymore. Even if they weren’t in a relationship anymore didn’t mean he didn’t care anymore for the man. They had best friends before, brothers. Like he and Shane were. 

Shane.. Christ if only he hadn’t changed. Shane would’ve been great to have if he were the Shane he knew from back when he was a kid. He missed them. He knew he was lucky to have Michonne, she was a badass. Hell, with her katana’s he was bound to be safe. Carl was handling a gun so well too. He was proud of his kiddo. 

Rustling made him frown and he wanted to grab his gun, just in case, when he felt a gun to the back of his head. “Oh deary me. You screwed up asshole.” Michonne’s katana was kicked away, guys coming from the forest like that. “You hear me? You screwed up.” Christ, the only thing he thought about was please let Carl be safe. Don’t let them discover him. But from the corner of his eye he could see one of those guys, a fat bastard, was going to the car. 

The guy with the gun against his head spoke about a reckoning, about getting revenge. He didn’t understand, what did he do? And then he started counting, counting down the last seconds of his life while that bastard at the car found Carl. Shit. Shit, what should he do? He wanted to do something, had to _try_ something. 

“Joe!” It sounded, a gravelly voice, a voice that… No, it couldn’t be.. right? And then he saw him. Walking past the car into his sight. He could cry right there and then. Daryl? He met the eyes of his former lover, big and confused. This couldn’t be real. “Hold up.” Daryl told the man, Joe was apparently the name of the man who, as of now, had the gun against his temple. 

The man started to speak but all he could focus on was Daryl. Daryl was in front of him. _Alive_ , _breathing_. Daryl was right there. While Daryl and the man talked he tried to find a way out, but all the men stood there with their guns, holding them right in their sight to kill them if they moved. No way out. And then Daryl told Joe that he wanted to see blood and he got that. That he should take it from him. He frowned a bit, no, no, no. Daryl shouldn’t offer himself for him? Joe told him it was a lie, that he couldn’t be a good person, before the other men started to punch Daryl. 

“No!” he shouted, in vain of course because no way in hell that those guys would stop with a simple no from him. And then that fat bastard got _Carl_ out of the car. The guy kissed his hair and sushed him through the scared sobs of his pup. 

“Listen, it was me. It was just _me_.” He tried, they should let the others go. Let them go, please. But that wasn’t what the man told him. They were going to _beat_ Daryl to death, kill Michonne, than Carl and he was going to die as the very last one. He looked from Daryl, to Carl, back to Daryl. Daryl was seriously getting his ass kicked, while Carl was scared and sobbed. All of his instincts screamed to protect his pup, but he was _stuck_. 

“Let him go.” He growled, as the fat man pushed Carl onto the ground and sat on top of him. No, no way in hell. He’d seen people, he’d seen their intentions and they weren’t going to do that to Carl. “Let. Him. Go.” He growled deeper, as laughter of the man filled his mind. He didn’t listen. He had to try. Seeing Carl on the ground, his former lover being punched… 

He felt his eyes ache. Showing a deep, deep gold. 

From that moment on, it was nothing but blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S BEEN A WEEK  
> So there's another update!
> 
> BUT
> 
> I need to explain something first as this chapter is quite different from any other chapter. Different writing style and different way of how Rick reacts. 
> 
> This is what I call a "Feral" omega. Feral omega's are driven by the feeling of protecting their pups and mates. When there is nothing else that they can do, or feel like they can do, they can go into this Feral state. This Feral state let's them react purely on instinct and makes them feel less pain if they get hit. Pro of this? They will fight until they die. Con? They will fight until they die!  
> In my head, Feral omega's have these dark, deep golden eyes. While if an omega goes into heat (another, very heavily instinct driven mindset) they are bright golden, almost glowing with brightness.  
> Another thing is, that a lot of omega's could literally fall to their deaths. An omega's body isn't made to withstand that much as normally, there's an alpha to protect them. They are not made to withstand all the rage within them. If an omega is too long in their feral state, the heart won't be able to keep the body working and they would just burn out.  
> Coming out of a feral state is hard. If the omega has an alpha, it's a huge plus, as it would be easier for them to snap out of it. Without an alpha it's tricky, sometimes even impossible.  
> When omega's do get out of their feral state their body is hurting all over, they are both physically and mentally exhausted. Not only that, the chance of them falling back in the feral state is as big as 50%.  
>  _Feral state is literally the last resort an omega can take to protect it's loved ones._
> 
> So in this chapter, Rick is in a feral state. Which explains why the chapter is written so differently and why Rick might react different. 
> 
> ANYWAY
> 
> enough explaining, hope y'all enjoy and GILVEN STOP READING MY MIND :"D  
> Next week, another update! ;) 
> 
> Okay, enough talking, let's get on with it!

Kill. Protect. Got to protect the pup. Got to protect the alpha. His eyes itched, painfully. His body felt sticky. His chest heaving, eyes pointed to the lifeless body of the man who assaulted his pup. No-one was allowed to touch him. _No-one_. He growled lowly, turning around. Someone was holding his pup. _His_ pup. He growled dangerously, readying his knife in his hand. They were talking, he couldn’t hear them. “Carl.” He growled, almost like an order. But he didn’t come to him. Why? Why didn’t he come? It was his pup! 

When leaves crunched near him he growled in a warning, showing his teeth to whoever was approaching. “Sush, ‘s just me.” He tilted his head slightly, licking his coppery-lips, looking at the person standing there. He couldn’t place it directly, but he just kept on standing there. “Carl.” He said again, low and growling. “Mine.” He growled to the man, narrowing his eyes. His knife clutched into his hand, ready to strike at whatever or whoever came at him. 

“Come here, Rick.” It sounded more like an order than anything else, but the thing was, he couldn’t reject that order. He slowly walked towards the ordering man, his knife still ready. “Give me the knife.” He growled at that, clutching the knife even more into his hand. No, didn’t want to give up the knife. Was his knife. Needed to protect. Got to protect Carl. “Give me the knife.” The man pushed again, to which he readied his knife towards the man. No. 

The man put a step towards him, which made him lash out with the knife. No. Stay away. His eyes went towards Carl, why wasn’t his pup coming? “ _Carl_!” He growled loudly, trying to get him behind him. They had to leave. Was dangerous here. But Carl didn’t come, the other person held him even tighter against her and that made him _angry_. His pup had to come, he had to protect him. So he readied his knife again and cocked his head a bit. Bitch was going to die for touching his pup. 

But he didn’t get the chance, because the man came back into his sight again. “C’mon man, ya don’t wanna do this.” He told him, to which he growled deep. He did whatever he wanted to do. He needed to protect. These people- dangerous. Had to protect. Could only do that when these people were _dead_. 

“Give me the knife _omega_ ” The other gritted out, to which he found himself immediately responding. He gave the man the knife, letting his arms fall right next to him. The man threw the knife away, somewhere he couldn’t get it. He held his eyes on the man, more like staring at him. The man stepped forward, to which he growled softly, but didn’t make any moves to hurt the other man. He just stared at him. His nostrils flared slightly, picking up onto the scent of the other man. 

The other had a great scent, a scent that was still registered somewhere in the back of his mind. A calming scent. He looked into the eyes of the man, red. A slumbering red. Not a very bright one, which was a sign of aggression or arousal. It was just simply showing to the other. 

He let out a soft whimper as he leaned forward and buried his head in the neck of the alpha. His alpha. He wrapped his arms around the alpha and nuzzled against his scent gland. Home, that’s where he was. He was home. Safe. It was safe, his alpha was right there. “There ya go.. easy…” The alpha soothed, to which he whimpered again. His body trembled slightly, he had been so _scared_ alpha. He was so scared. “C’mon, let’s sit.” The alpha urged, to which he immediately reacted again. His golden eyes focussed on the alpha, who sat down against the car. 

He wasted no time and wrapped himself around the alpha. His face back against the alpha’s neck, taking in his scent, bathing in his alpha’s scent. The alpha nuzzled his hair in return, to which he softly purred. Felt nice, alpha. He loved being touched by his alpha. Been too long. Alpha was safe. Alpha would watch pup, right? He shot upright, his eyes looking for his pup. “Carl?” he asked, a bit helplessly. 

“Ssh, it’s okay. Takin’ care of him darling.” He couldn’t see him. He couldn’t see Carl. He whimpered softly, looking at his alpha. “Carl…” he whimpered. Didn’t want to lose his last pup. Already lost two. “Come here, he’s fine. Ya need to rest. Can ya do that for me?” He looked at the alpha and closed his eyes for a second. Alpha told him it was fine… so was it? He slowly nodded, if alpha wanted him to rest.. 

He sat down again and alpha opened his arms for him. He pushed his nose back into his alpha’s neck, breathing in deeply. Someone was watching Carl… was good. If alpha trusted that person than so did he. Easy as that. 

He felt all the rage and thoughts leave his mind, just like that. He felt himself calm down, even quite tired if that was even more possible. His eyes still itched, almost ached, but he felt more at rest right now. Was good like this. Felt good like this. 

Missed this. 

“Missed you, alpha.” He mumbled softly, sleepy. He could feel his alpha tense up a bit. Why? Was it wrong? He looked up at his alpha, eyes focussed on him. “Wrong?” He asked softly, confused. Was it wrong to say that he missed him? Was normal? Right? 

“Missed ya too.” Alpha softly said, after which he pressed a kiss against his head. He purred softly, alpha had missed him. That was good. He couldn’t help but smile as he laid down his head again and curled his body more against his alpha. 

He closed his eyes slowly, enjoying the warmth he got from his alpha, enjoying his scent, before slowly starting to drift away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another week, another chapter :) 
> 
> Thank you guys for all the great feedback so far! I'm happy that I decided to continue this <3

Ouwtch. He groaned as he opened his eyes, looking into the bright sun with a throbbing head. What the hell? He covered his eyes with his arm, desperately trying to block the sun out of his eyes. What the hell happened? He remembered Joe and his people, trying to kill them. Carl… almost getting raped… Daryl. Christ Daryl was there and offered himself to Joe if it meant leaving them alone. 

But what happened after? Why did his body ache so damn much? “Ssh, ‘s okay Rick. Don’t move too much.” He frowned at the words, looking next to him to find Daryl right there. “Daryl?” he asked, confused and dear lord. His voice was rasping, his throat hurting when he spoke like someone was rubbing on it with sandpaper while he talked. 

“Yeah, ‘s me, just don’t move too much, okay?” He blinked a couple of times. Daryl was alive.. His eyes went wide open. “Carl? Where- Where’s Carl?” He asked Daryl, a bit panicky. Carl, he.. he wasn’t.. Dead right? He couldn’t be. Daryl sighed and went with his hand through his hair. No, no way. 

“He’s with ‘chonne. He’s fine. They’re both fine.” Daryl calmly told him, to which he let his breath go. Good, that was good. They were all fine. He didn’t know how, but at least everyone was fine. Well, except for him maybe. Because his whole body ached. Every move felt like a thousand knifes were stabbing his joints and muscles. 

“What happened?” He asked softly, trying to keep his voice down so he wouldn’t strain his throat too much. Daryl bit his lip and looked at the ground, something he always did when he didn’t know what to say or do. He had so many questions though. What happened? How did Daryl end up with those dudes? Where was Beth? Had he seen any other members of their pack? 

Daryl turned his body towards him, looking him straight in the eye. He could see the faint ring of red around his eye, which he couldn’t see normally. What had changed? “Ya went Feral, Rick.” What? He frowned softly. Feral? He? But, how? 

He’d seen it before on the job, omega’s who turned Feral. It happened sometimes whenever the omega’s alpha and/or the pup of the omega was threatened and the omega couldn’t see any other way out to safe them. Instinct would completely take them over, their eyes would be a dark, dark shade of gold. Rage and aggression would take over the body of the omega. 

At those points omega’s were strong and couldn’t think rationally anymore. They would want to kill almost everyone, excluding their alpha or pup. The sad part was, that the omegan body wasn’t built to sustain that much power. He’d seen them, loads of omega’s couldn’t get out of the Feral rage. The heart couldn’t take it anymore and they would drop like bird out of the sky. 

“Carl’s.. afraid of ya now. ‘Chonne explained to him what it was.. but he’s seen ya do fucked up shit man.” His eyes shot back to Daryl. Oh Christ, what did he do? He looked down at his hands and cocked his head. Was that..? Blood coated his hands, his arms, his chest. He killed them, that thing is what he understood.. But.. 

“Daryl, what happened?” He asked again, softly. He wanted to hear it. He needed to know what he did. Christ, he was already happy he came out of his Feral state but still, he had to know. Had to know what Carl saw. 

“Bit out Joe’s throat.” Daryl started calmly, while grabbing his rag and a bottle of water. He gently put some water on the rag and handed it to him, after which he pointed to his face. “Don’t waste this..” he softly mumbled to the man. “Ya can’t see ya, the kid can.” Daryl said while he shrugged. Was it that bad in his face? 

“Then.. ya went to the guy who assaulted Carl and.. well..” Daryl paused and Rick didn’t even have to hear the words to know what happened. He killed the man, probably slaughtered him as well. With him being in a feral state and Carl being assaulted? Well, that wasn’t probably a good sight when he was done with him. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply through his nose. Shit. 

“I didn’t know what they were.” Daryl spoke softly after a time of silence. He opened his eyes and looked over to the other man. “How did you end up with them?” He decided to ask. What happened with Daryl after all that time? “I was with Beth.”

Of course he was. “We got out together… I was with her for a while.” A while? What did that mean? Where was she now? What happened between those two? “Is she dead?” he blurted out before he could even think about it. Daryl locked eyes with him, looking straight at him, before he said “She’s just gone.”

Gone to where? “After that… That’s when they found me. I knew they were bad but- they had a code.” He looked down at his hands, looking at the blood on it and trying to rub it off while listening to Daryl. This whole story made him feel uncomfortable. “It was simple. Stupid, but it was some. It was enough.” Daryl continued on with his gruffy voice. 

“You were alone.” He tried to reason with him, it would be logical to choose a group over being alone, right?

“They said they were looking for some guy.” He swallowed, knowing that was probably.. well, him. “I was hanging back, wanted to leave… But I stayed.” Daryl looked over to him again, after what felt like an eternity. “That’s when I saw it was you three. Right when you saw me.” Of course, because Daryl would never do that on purpose, wouldn’t hunt them down to let them all be killed. 

“I didn’t know… what they could do.” He could feel it, the guilt was there in Daryl’s eyes. He didn’t want him to feel guilty, because this wasn’t his fault. How could he have known that this was them?

“It’s not on you, Daryl.” He said, calmly, but meaning every damn word. But Daryl didn’t even look him in the eye when he said that. “Hey.” He said, trying to get the attention, look him right in the eyes when he said it. Daryl locked his eyes back into his, after which he repeated his words. “It’s not on you.”

“You being back with us here, now, that’s everything.” He told him and he could still see the confliction in Daryl’s eyes, on his face, when he turned his head away from him. “You’re my-“ everything, lover, mate, alpha- “brother.” Daryl whipped his head right back around to him, after which there was silence once again. Fuck, did he just really think about Daryl again as his alpha? That must still be the slumbering, feral omega within him. 

“What ya did last night? Anyone would’ve done that.” Daryl told him calmly, to which he took a deep breath and lightly shook his head. “No.. not that.” He said as his reply. 

“Last night? That wasn’t ya. That was Feral, not ya.” Daryl told him, to which he couldn’t ignore the dry chuckle that came out of his mouth. “No, Daryl, you saw what I did to Tyreese in the prison. That’s why I’m here. Why Carl’s here.” He said softly, looking at his hands. 

“I’ll do anything to keep him safe.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day past the due date I'm sorry! :"(   
> School is like yeah you can start at 9:00 and finish at 18:00 and feel all the life be drained out of you :") 
> 
> B U T. 
> 
> A new chapter today, next week I'll try to be on time!

The last couple of days were tense. Carl seemed scared of him sometimes. But after what he had heard from Daryl, he was pretty sure he knew why. He gutted a man in front of his eyes out of anger. He could’ve just killed him normally, stab him through his head or through his heart or whatever. But no, he gutted him. Wanted the man to suffer for what he had done to his pup. 

His feral state had still been slumbering through his body. He could feel it, he could feel how the feral part of him was waiting to take over once again. And he knew that his body was more likely to fall back into the feral rage. Daryl’s presence helped a bit at least. He was thankful for what Daryl did, happy that he tried at least. He could’ve killed him, he really could’ve, and Daryl knew that. 

Daryl knew that and he still tried to get him back. It was conflicting, really. His body responded so well to Daryl, as if nothing had ever changed. But things had changed. Daryl was with Beth, even if Beth went missing. And he wasn’t sure he could trust Daryl once again. But, fine, he needed him now. He couldn’t lose control again. 

But he wasn’t sure he could keep his cool with this place. From the first moment he saw the building with the huge red letters that said ‘TERMINUS’, he knew something was off with this building. So he decided to bury a bag with guns. Just in case. Because his inside turned when he looked at this place. His instinct told him to run, to turn around, but the signs for this place were _everywhere_ and other pack members might have seen it as well. 

And they could try, try to find a new place to build up a new life while looking for their old pack members. His trusted colt python was in the bag as well, but he sure as hell didn’t go into this territory without guns. 

Inside, they met with Gareth. And from the first moment he could feel his body react to the scent from the alpha. It was a disgusting scent. He even had goose bumps all over his body. This was bad, really bad. The alpha seemed so smug. But he had to play along. 

At least, until he saw Glenn’s watch. He just freaked out. Maybe it was the feral part that partially took over, maybe it was just because he was so done with this place or maybe it was a combination of both. He knew at least that the watch was Glenn’s. 

And that’s when the shootout began. It wasn’t long until he found out they were shooting at their feet, which meant they wanted to move them into the direction that they wanted, but didn’t want to kill them. Which was a relief for Carl, but he wasn’t quite happy that everywhere they wanted to go was locked or they would get shot if they would go that way. 

And then they ended up being completely surrounded. They were only with the four of them, there was only so much they could do. He reluctantly laid down his weapons when Gareth told him to, because his son would get shot otherwise. That was a lowblow. And something he couldn’t risk. He’d already lost two pups in a short period. Couldn’t lose his last one. He had to walk first to the big, red, box with a big ‘A’ on it, Daryl (or “the archer” as Gareth named him) and Michonne (“The samurai girl”). Which made him look up to Gareth with a soft growl. 

“My son!” he growled loudly. To which Gareth just looked at him. “Don’t make me kill him now. Get in!" He stood there for a couple of seconds, before slowly opening the door, praying that Carl would follow soon. And then Gareth told Carl to come and it felt like a heavy weight was lifted from his shoulders when Carl stepped in. 

He wrapped his arms around his pup, holding him close for a minute, before footsteps started to come near them. He instinctively growled, even though these people would be in the same situation as them, locked up in some shitty container for god knows what. “Rick?” 

His mouth almost fell to the floor right there. Glenn appeared. Maggie appeared. Sasha and Bob.. And a lot people he didn’t know. But Glenn and Maggie told them they were friends of them. Friends was something they needed, that was for sure. 

He was pissed off. His eyes itching that slightly already that he knew he probably wasn’t going to be able to contain himself a lot longer if they weren’t going to do anything. “They are going to find out.” He growled softly as he peeked through the opening of the container. 

“Find out what?” The big, red head alpha asked him. 

He tilted his head a little bit and looked towards the alpha with determination, but foremost anger in his eyes. He could feel Daryl’s eyes on him, watching him closely. “That they’re fucking with the wrong people.” 

And he could see the eyes of the people in the container light up. They were going to fight. Even if it was until their bitter end. They were going down swinging. But this group? They were unbeatable. They survived the governor, they survived everything. This group? Would beat this Terminus group to the ground. 

He was going to kill Gareth. That was a promise to himself. He didn’t care how, but he was. 

They started preparing, make weapons out of everything they could find. And while they were doing that telling each other what happened in the time they were apart. Daryl telling Maggie that Beth was taken, but still alive, Sasha telling them about Tyreese, that she didn’t find him. 

No one was asking the most obvious, of course. If he was correct with counting, he would’ve been a bit over six months pregnant. And there was no pregnant belly whatsoever on him. Glenn, Maggie, Sasha and Bob would know. Would know he lost the pup he was carrying. 

Maggie gave him a apologetic smile at one point and he knew why. He knew because it was because he lost the pup. He was glad she didn’t talk about it though. This was not the right time, though when would it ever be the right time to talk about it? 

It was still raw, raw like a cat’s tongue over a just-healing wound. It would remove the healing tissue and making his skin bleed all over again. But instead of his skin, his heart would start to bleed once again. 

Footsteps neared, voices neared. And that’s when they knew, they were coming for them. “Get ready.” He growled softly. 

He was so, so going to kill them. Daryl was near him and he could feel his presence like water on a rainy day. He knew he was doing it on purpose, just to get him to be as calm as he could be with all this anger within him.


End file.
